1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevators, and more particularly, to ceilings and emergency access hatches in passenger elevator cabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for elevator cab ceiling have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a modular system with an easy, smooth operating and safe emergency fireman's escape panel integrated into the ceiling.
Applicant believes that the closest prior art reference is found in the ceilings of many elevator cabs operating across the world. However, the prior art differs from the present invention because the means to access the interior of the cab from the roof in an emergency is bulky and often difficult to move. Further, the prior art ceiling access panels must be tilted at such an angle during their normal use in an emergency so as to prohibit many types of lighting fixtures or wasting interior cabin height with ceiling mechanicals.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter and other known design that have been in use for years, provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these teachings suggest the novel features of the present invention.